The Wildling
by CoraFlynn10
Summary: Rebekah Mikaelson is finally able to experience peace as she moves away and makes a quiet life for herself in the country. That is, until she discovers a mysterious child living a more tragic life than she will ever know. Will she be able to keep her safe? Family can be more than just those with whom we share blood. We can choose.
1. The Devil Follows Close Behind

**Hello** , **ladies and gents. I decided I wanted to take a wack at writing some The Originals fanfiction after an interesting idea popped into my head. We all know the character of Rebekah has always wanted a child, and this story shows just that, but in a very non-conventional way. As expected when it comes to the Mikaelson clan. The timeline is all the same. The only difference is that it takes place during the time of the upcoming season 5, where Hope is a teenager. This story will be violent, lots of cursing, and will have some other pretty racy elements. So, if you came here looking for a fluffy happy story to read, unfortunately, this is not the one. To those of you who are along for the ride, thanks for tuning in, so without further ado, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of "The Wildling."**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **"** **THE DEVIL FOLLOWS CLOSE BEHIND"**

After thousands of centuries dealing with my family's messes and our world at war, peace had finally lay down over us. Hope was growing into a beautiful teenager, Klaus and Hayley, growing as parents, with her. My brother, Elijah, keeping busy with finally caring for himself and being the best uncle and brother he can be. Freya was madly in love with her Keelin. Now, the only person left to find their happiness was me. I didn't know where I was going to find it, but I had to start somewhere and that started with saying goodbye to Marcel. There will always be a connection between us, but we will always be on different paths.

I had ended up buying a large home located right off a dusty, country road about 20 miles away from Klaus and Hayley. I also bought a dog. He was a 2 year old German Shepard named, Hugo and he was the closest thing I'd get to raising a child, I suppose. I promised myself I would try to live more like a human this time, despite the fact that I still needed human blood to survive, which of course, I still had my ways. When my family found out where I was living, they were all quite surprised. Rebekah Mikaelson? Living in the country away from most civilization? The truth is, it took me thousands of years to finally decide to grow up. For centuries, I was living like a ruthless savage that killed anything that barely annoyed me. I won't make those mistakes again.

It was one day, I was walking Hugo down a path of land about a a half of a mile away from my house. It was when we began walking through the forest, that I smelled a very familiar smell. Blood. My sensory of danger was on high alert. Hugo was sniffing and starting to act up, so I could tell he sensed danger in the air as well. I walked further into the brush, not realizing what I was getting myself into, but I was an Original, after all, so my fear of most things were non-existent. Hugo barked and ran out of my line of vision, so I hurried after him in the direction he sped off too.

"Hugo! Come back here, boy!" I shouted at him. I could hear him barking in the distance.

"Hugo? Where are you, you bloody dog?" I shouted again. His barking was becoming closer, til I found him, standing in the middle of a mess of dead bodies. I counted at least 5. All grown men.

"What the hell is this?" I walk around, looking at all of them, trying to see if they had vamp bites, but none of them did. They were however, covered in vicious claw marks and they all had some part of an organ hanging out of their bellies. This looked like a familiar scene, but I hope it isn't what I was thinking it was. Whoever it was, they must have been extremely pissed off. Suddenly, Hugo ran off again, but this time I could see him. He barked down at something and then turned his head to me, barking again.

"What is it, boy?" I squinted my eyes as I walked over to where he was and saw a small form. Was it a dead animal? The closer I got, I realized it wasn't an animal at all. It was a child. I rushed towards Hugo, moving him delicately out of the way. The child had on little to no clothing and it was a mere 50 degrees out there. This was a little girl, no more than 7. Who could just leave a poor, defenseless child out here by herself? She was bleeding from her chest, it looked like she had been shot. I couldn't tell if she was alive. I checked her pulse, she was barely breathing. I took my coat off and wrapped it around her and picked her up. Her head rested on my shoulder and she began to whimper.

"It's okay, love. I'm going to help you. You'll be safe with me." She was shaking so heavily, I tried to squeeze her as tight as I could so she could feel my warmth.

What felt like an entire night of running as fast as I could with a small, cold child in my arms, was really only about 10 minutes at best. We had finally made it to my front porch. I didn't have time to dig for my keys in my pocket, so I just kicked the door in and lay her down on the hardwood in the kitchen because it had the best light. I quickly ran to the living room to grab a pillow for her head and then ran to my closet to grab an old t shirt to change her in. I gently lifted the barely conscious child and slipped the large gray t-shirt over her small head, then removed my white coat, which was now stained with blood. I grabbed my cell, dialing Freya and a towel for applying pressure on her wound.

"Come on, pick up, pick up, pick up." I chanted nervously.

"You're in trouble aren't you?" Freya immediately sensed.

"Not exactly. Can you and Keelin get here in a flash? I have a dying child inside my house." I said, almost out of breath from all the running I did in the last 15 minutes.

"What!?" Freya shouted.

"I'll explain when you get here. I need Keelin to remove a bullet from a very small child's chest. Please don't tell anyone anything until I can figure out what the fuck is happening." I demanded, still out of breath.

"Okay, we're on our way." I dropped my phone that was resting between my ear and shoulder, to the floor and continued to put as much pressure as I could on the child's chest. In the process of me doing this, I stared at her the whole time, taking in her features. She had quite long, sandy blonde hair that was in mats and stained red at the ends from her blood, her skin was light olive in color, but covered in scratches, bruises, and fresh pink scars, and she was so thin, as if she hadn't eaten in months. I started to become angry at the person who did this to her.

"Come on, little one, stay with me here, you're gonna be okay, I promise." I listened to her heartbeat every 5 minutes to make sure she was still breathing. She was barely alive. Hanging on by a thread.

Finally, Freya and Keelin burst through the door, ready for what was waiting for them in my kitchen. Keelin immediately hit the ground running and pulled out a needle and a glass jar of what I imagined was something to put her out for the removal of the bullet.

"How long has she been like this?" Keelin asked, also out of breath.

"I'm not sure. With me, at least an hour? I was walking Hugo in the woods and he found her. I also discovered 5 dead men who were tore up to bloody shreds, which could have either been lions, tigers, bears, or, I don't know, werewolves?" I explained, with a grimace on my face.

"She's lost too much blood. If I give her the shot, it could send her body into shock and she could die. I don't think we want to risk that. I'm just gonna have to go in." Keelin stated in a very serious tone. My eyes grew wide.

"Dammit." It was all I could I muster up to say. Freya was just as shocked as I was. Keelin was in doctor mode, so there wasn't time for emotions.

"Okay, she's probably gonna wake up when I get started, so, Freya, I need you to hold her legs. Rebekah, I need you to straddle her and hold her arms down." I looked at Keelin in a stupor. Was this seriously happening right now?

"Do it! Now!" She spoke intensely. So I did what she said, my knees on either side of the girl, pulling her arms down to her sides. I felt so terrible.

"What happens when and if she wakes?" Freya asked.

"Well, I'll assume she's gonna start flailing. Keep her as still as possible. She'll probably pass out from the pain rather quickly. If she's moving too much, it could cause more damage." I don't know how Keelin could be so calm. If this were happening to a grown person, I could understand, but this was a child. It seemed so aggressive.

"Okay, I'm starting." Keelin prepared us. She had pulled a few surgical tools from the bag on the ground next to her. One of them was forceps. I've seen and caused a lot of gore in my life, so this didn't really affect me as much as the pain of a child was going to. She stuck the forceps into the wound and I could hear it digging into her muscle and bone, right above her heart. Then, just as Keelin said, the girl began to flail and then scream. Freya and I were doing the best we could by holding her down, but I just felt so terrible.

"Almost done, honey. I'm almost done. You're very brave." Keelin said in a calming tone, then just like that, I heard the bullet clink onto the hardwood. Keelin then began to clean and dress the wound while Frey and I still held the girl down. She was slowly starting to calm down, her brown eyes with golden hues, were beginning to open and she was staring at everything that was surrounding her and then locked eyes with me. She started to hyperventilate.

"It's okay, love, you're going to be alright." I said to her. Then she sat up so quickly and stared right through me, her eyes wide and doughy. Keelin tried to force her to lay back down, but the girl persisted. For being so small, she was rather strong. I grabbed both sides of her face gently and began to compel her.

"You need to rest. I will take care of you. You can trust me." I spoke gently and slightly above a whisper.

She suddenly wrapped her arms around me, clinging to me like a baby monkey, silent tears falling down her face. I picked her up and brought her to the couch and lay her down, delicately, covering her with a blanket. When I turned to walk away, she reached out and grabbed my wrist. I knelt down the her.

"Get some sleep. I won't leave you." I said, as I tucked her further in. She closed her eyes and stuck her thumb in her mouth as a toddler would. It wasn't too out of the ordinary being that she was only 7, but clear to see she had never gotten rid of the habit that formed when she was a baby. Furthermore explaining that she clearly didn't have an adult around to get her to break the toddler-like habit.

I stood up from the floor of my living room and the three of us gathered in the kitchen, and began cleaning up and trying to figure out what next steps to take.

"That poor girl. She's terrified." Freya stated.

"You don't think she has someone out there looking for her, do you?" Keelin asked.

"I don't know, it's possible. She was just a few feet away from all the dead men that were ripped to shreds out there. Somebody shot her. Maybe they thought they killed her? If they come back, they will see that she's gone and come looking for her. We need to do something." I said, becoming nervous.

"Keelin and I will go take a look. In the meantime, this house is getting cloaked." She stated matter of factly.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. We don't want to take any chances." I replied.

Freya retrieved sandalwood from her bag and performed the cloaking ritual.

"Now, we go. You stay here in case the little one wakes up." Freya replied.

The two of them walked out the door and I stood there in silence, trying to recap everything that had just happened. Was there really a small, wounded child sleeping on my couch? Did I just put her in danger by bringing her here? Did I put Freya and Keelin in danger for calling them here? Could I protect this child? 'Of course you can, you're Rebekah Mikaelson. You hid a baby with a target on her back for 8 months.' I tried to reassure myself.

I sat down in a chair, adjacent to the couch where the little girl slept soundly. I leaned over her a bit, just to make sure she was breathing okay. When I did that, I had suddenly got a memory of Hayley saying that motherhood was basically never sleeping and making sure your child is still breathing every 20 minutes. It made me laugh a bit, despite the garbage dump of a situation I was in.

I had sat there for close to an hour, skimming through pages of a book that I would probably never pick up again. Suddenly, Freya and Keelin came through the front door, causing me to rise from the chair quickly. They both looked worried.

"What? What is it? Did you find them?" I spat out.

"We have a problem." Freya said, out of breath.

Oh, bloody hell.

To be continued...

* * *

Stay tuned for Chapter 2! Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it! I may not be 100% accurate on some specifics of the spells, or rituals and other historical facts of the show, so bare with me! Happy fanfic-ing!


	2. Tortures of the Damned

**Thank you you for your patience and welcome to Chapter 2 of The Wildling! I don't have a whole lot to say, really, except for thank you to all who have enjoyed reading thus far. Also, fair warning, this chapter ends in a cliff hanger as well! Sorry about that! But I promise the story will be worth it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **"TORTURES OF THE DAMNED"**

"We have a problem." Freya said, out of breath.

 _'Bloody hell.'_ I thought to myself.

"What? What is it?" My eyes grew wide, my heart racing.

"The men you saw, are gone. There was nobody there." Freya replied.

"Well, obviously I wasn't bloody making it up!" I shouted. The child started turning in her sleep and I had realized I was being very loud.

"What do you mean, no one was there?" I lowered my voice.

"I mean there was no one there. Which can only mean two things..." Freya explained.

"Werewolves?" I answered.

"Or witches." Keelin said.

"What about an early warning spell? See if the girl has any enemies? It could get us some answers." Keelin suggested.

"Yeah, that would only work if this child's family came from a line of werewolves, witches or vampires." Freya spoke, bluntly, almost sounding annoyed.

"I mean, look where we are. What do we have to lose? It's possible. What if her parents were in danger and left her with someone they trusted and now that person is dead?" I explained. It wasn't far off. All of those assumptions could be possible. Freya sighed.

"Look, as of right now, this house is cloaked. I don't want to do anything until she wakes up and we can actually talk to her." Freya said. I rolled my eyes in frustration but I tried to understand. I just wanted to figure out what happened to this child and where her family was. Or If she even had a family.

"Alright, then. Guess we're having a sleepover. I'll be out here in case she wakes." I said as I walked into the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of red wine.

"Wake us as soon she does." Freya said.

* * *

The night had drug on, I couldn't sleep for shit, and was constantly finding myself just staring at the little girl, asleep 3 feet away from me, with Hugo laying at her feet. She was tossing and turning, talking in her sleep. I was trying to make out what she was saying, but she was mostly mumbling. Then it started to get worse. I had got up and walked over to her, concerned she would hurt herself from moving too much.

"Hey, shh, shh, it's okay, love. You're having a night terror." I said, rubbing her shoulder. She had stopped moving, then suddenly jolted upright and looked at me.

"Whoa, there. Careful, sweetheart. It's okay. Don't be scared." She pushed herself further into the couch, as if she didn't want me to touch her. I put my hands up, signing to her that I wasn't to be feared.

"It's okay. You're safe here. I found you in the forest. You were hurt very badly." I pointed to her chest and she looked down. She started to tremble.

"It's going to be okay. Here, drink this." I had a glass of water ready for her on the side table. I put the cup to her mouth and she drank every last drop.

"What's your name? I'm Rebekah." She stared at me, intently, with large brown eyes.

"Nora." She whispered.

"It's nice to meet you, Nora. Are you hungry?" I had almost forgotten that she was skin and bones in the dark, and realized she was probably starving. She nodded her head repeatedly as if it were the first time anyone had ever offered her something to eat. Her eyes were sad. It broke my heart.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Hugo will protect you." I gave her a wink and a smile. She looked at Hugo and put her hand out to pet him.

I flipped the light on in the kitchen and opened the fridge, realizing I had more blood bags than actual food to consume. I closed the fridge and grabbed a bag of crisps that were sitting on the counter top. What else? Bread. I have bread. 'You can't just feed a child bread, Rebekah!' I thought to myself. Oh, peanut butter. I forgot I like that stuff. One of the human foods I enjoy a spoon full of now and again. As I was preparing the food, Freya came out.

"She's awake?" Freya whispered.

"Yes and she's very confused and scared." I explained.

"Suns' coming up." Freya observed, her voice still filled with mono-toned sleep.

"I didn't sleep a wink. She had me worried all night." I said, also sounding groggy.

"Listen to you." Freya smiled, jabbing at how motherly I had just sounded. I rolled my eyes at her.

I had finished making her food and brought it to her and refilled her cup of water. When she saw Freya, she cowered again.

"It's okay, Nora. This is my sister, Freya. Her friend, Keelin is here too. She saved you. You don't have to be scared of us. We want to help you." Freya smiled at her. We both sat down on the loveseat.

"Go on, eat. It's okay." She looked at the food as if it was the first sighting she had seen in a long while. She put her keenness aside, and devoured everything rather quickly. When she was finished, she went back into the state of silence she was in earlier.

Keelin had awoken and joined us in the living area. We didn't want to bombard her with questions immediately, so we just sat there in an awkward silence for sometime. Nora was sitting with her knees up to her chest, petting Hugo, who hadn't left her side since last night. It was a rather sweet bond that was developing. Finally I broke the silence.

"Nora? What do you say we clean you up and let Keelin here, take a look at your wound? Would that be okay?" I asked the scared child. She nodded her ahead the same way she did when I asked her if she was hungry. It made me wonder if she was with someone who forced her to do whatever they asked.

"It's okay if you don't want to, love." She shook her head, stating that she did, in fact, want to be cleaned up.

"Alright, I'll run a bath for you then."

I wasn't sure how to go about bathing the child. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable because she didn't even know who I was. I had asked her if she needed any help and she whispered "I can do it." Once again, making me believe that this little girl had no one. I had told her to be careful of her wound. I left her alone, but stood outside the door, just in case. I had sent Keelin out to buy the girl some decent clothing to wear, so that she didn't have to walk around in an oversized t-shirt of mine. When she was finished, she had come out, waddling like a penguin, wrapped in a towel. It made me smile. Then, suddenly, I had gotten a glimpse of her chest. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. Her bullet wound was under collar bone. That's where she was shot, but it wasn't there anymore. I realized that this child healed herself. I knelt down to her level slowly, and gently rested my hands on top of her shoulders.

"Nora...? Did... did you heal yourself?" I asked, staring at her intensely as she did the same back at me.

"Ye... yes." She stuttered. She was trembling. I rubbed her shoulders as if were warming her.

"It's okay, love. Do you know how you did it?" I asked, my voice, calm and gentle. She shook her head.

"That's okay, sweetheart. How about we get you into some clothes your size?" I didn't want to pry at her or make her upset so I changed the subject, but I was now certainly aware that this little girl must be a witch.

Keelin had bought quite a few pieces of clothing for her. I lay the clothes out on my bed and let her pick what she wanted. She had chosen a little grey dress that had a cat face on the front it, black leggings, a black sweater and the only shoes Keelin bought her, were a pair of black converse. She had also bought some hair bows and head bands. I didn't know Nora very well at all, but I could already see a bit of a difference in her, just by the simple fact of her being able to wear a pretty dress and have a bow put in her hair.

She looked a million times different than she did last night. Her hair was brighter in color, almost having a silver effect to it. Her skin was no longer a dingy olive, covered in fresh cuts. She still had scars, but the cuts that I had seen her body covered in just a few hours ago, were no longer there.

We finally came downstairs, seeing Freya and Keelin standing in the kitchen.

"Nora, look at you, beautiful girl." Freya said to her, sweetly. Nora blushed and turned her head into me.

"Is it okay if I take a look at your wound, Nora?" Keelin asked.

"That won't be necessary, Keelin. Nora, I think Hugo might want to go outside and play. He's really good at catching a ball." I said. I was hoping she would agree, so I could talk to Freya and Keelin about what happened. Her eyes lit up and so did Hugo's when he heard me say the word "ball." I could tell Keelin was about to interrupt me and explain the dangers of neglected bullet wounds.

"Please stay in the backyard. If you see anyone, please come inside quickly, okay?" She nodded and ran out the back door with Hugo.

"Okay, What the hell was that all about?" Keelin asked, sounding rather annoyed.

"Well, it's safe to say we're officially on supernatural radar with this one. She healed herself." I blurted out. Freya and Keelin both looked at me with wide eyes.

"Wait... What? So, she's a witch? How could you or Freya not sense that?" Keelin asked.

"Because she's not aware that she is." Freya answered, as if she were having an epiphany of some sort. We both looked at her, our eyes asking her to elaborate.

"She's a child. Its clear that she's not a practicing witch, though she's obviously learned how to heal herself, but she didn't give off any warnings. She was also in a very fragile state, so her power was most likely weakened." Freya explained.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"We Teach." Freya said.

"You mean, you teach." I retorted back.

"No. I mean we. Me, Davina and Hope." Freya spoke. I was taken aback by the suggestion.

"Davina? Fine. However, we are not getting our 15 year old niece involved in this mess. She's been through enough as it is." I argued.

"Guys, I would love to stay and chat, but I'm running on about 4 hours of sleep and still have a job that I need to get to. Call me if you need me?" Keelin interrupted. Freya and I stopped bickering for the moment.

"I'm sorry. Yes, go ahead. I'll call you later. I love you." Freya responded.

"Thank you for everything, Keelin. I really do appreciate all that you've done." I said to her.

"Don't mention it." Keelin said, as the door shut behind her. We both sighed and stared at each other.

"Rebekah, here me out. Nora probably has no idea what she's capable of. But if me, Davina and Hope can teach her a few things, then a transference spell could help us. But she needs to know how to share her memories with us, for it to work. Therefore, she needs to be taught by the most powerful." Freya argued.

"Well, before we decided all this, why don't we just ask her first? It's not like she's a mute, Freya." I argued back.

"Bex, shes barely said a full sentence since she's been here." Freya stated.

"Well, if you were shot and left in a forest to bleed to death and then wake up on stranger's couch, do you really think you'd be up for talking?" I asked, condescendingly, aggravated by the conversation.

"You're only further proving my point." Freya acknowledged. She was right.

"Ugh. Okay. I'm slightly agreeing with you now. But, let's try and talk to her first, okay? I don't want to bring anymore family into this unless it deems necessary. Deal?" I hated admitting defeat, because it happened so rarely in my thought process.

"Fine. Deal." Freya agreed.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I knew it wasn't Keelin, because she would have just walked back in. Freya and I both looked at each other in terror. I slowly walked to the front door, trying to peak out the side of the window to see who it could be. I couldn't get a good enough visual without poking my head through the blinds and blowing my stealth. The house was cloaked, so if anyone of our type was trying to look for Nora, they were winging it. I finally opened the door, revealing a man. He was very handsome. His dark hair was slicked back as if he had time traveled from 1957. He had a wicked jaw line that I couldn't stop staring at and he was wearing an all black suit. I thought for a second that he might just be selling bibles, but he wasn't carrying anything with him.

"Well, good evening miss." He said, his accent, southern, his grin, sinister.

"Hello. Can I help you with something?" I nervously asked. I tried to read his thoughts, but gathered nothing from it. But I've been fooled before, so I won't take the risk. I put myself outside on the front porch with the door cracked.

"Well, as a matter of fact you can. I just moved 'round the counter and my little girl is terrified that she won't make any friends in the area. She saw your little girl playing in the backyard and wanted me to come over and ask if they could play sometime?" It was innocent enough, but something still seemed off. I don't recall any homes that were for sale in the area, let alone, seeing people move in. You would think he would have brought his daughter with him.

"Oh, well where is darling child, now?" I sneered, hoping to see if he would shake at the question. I listened in at his heartbeat and it started to pound. Further proving that something wasn't right.

Nora had ran inside through the back door with Hugo, Freya stopping her to slow down, but she ran into the table, knocking a glass to shatter on the floor, startling me to push the door open and peer around the corner to see what happened. The man and Nora locked eyes. She began to cover her ears, collapse to the ground and shut her eyes tight. Then she started rocking back and fourth.

I turned my head quickly at her and then looked back at him. He was smiling that sinister smile. I wasn't sure what was going on, so I ran to her side. Nora kept repeating the same words over and over.

"You're not real, you're not real, you're not real." She cried.

"Who are you?!" I shouted at the man. But as I turned around, the man had vanished into thin air. Freya got up and ran out on to the front porch. She looked back at me and shook her head. The man was gone. Did Nora just use magic to make him go away?

"Sweetheart, you need to tell us whats wrong. Did you know that man? We can't help you if you don't tell us what's going on." I explained as I rubbed the frightened girl's back.

"He... he.. he's not... real. It's my... dreams." The little girl said in between breaths.

We sat there and listened.

"They... haunt me. Every day." She cried.

"Someones' cursed her. Anytime she dreams of something from her real life, it comes to her in an illusion." Freya explained.

"So that man wasn't actually real?" I asked. Freya nodded.

"Sometimes they're real... sometimes they're not..." Nora trailed.

"What was that man's name, Nora? Do you remember?" Freya asked. She was quiet.

"Darrien." She whispered.

"Darrien? Is he a bad man, Nora? Did he hurt you?" Freya continued her questions. Nora looked up at her, with tears in her eyes.

"Yes." She answered, through heavy breaths.

"Did he hurt you in the woods?" I asked, staring at the trembling child.

"Yes." I could see a darkness in her eyes developing. She was starting to ball her fists up on the floor and everything around us started to rumble. I looked at Freya with concern.

"Nora? We are gonna fix this, okay? We're gonna make sure nothing bad ever happens to you again. I need you to calm yourself. Can you do that for me? Come on, sweet girl, take a deep breath." Freya cooed at her in the most calming voice I had never heard before. Suddenly, Nora passed out, luckily I caught her before her head could hit the hardwood.

"What the hell is going on?" I said, holding the limp child in my arms.

"She doesn't know how to control anything. It's weakened her. We would be more powerful if we involved the family, Rebekah. This little girl is special and has no one. She needs us. She needs you." Freya snapped. She was right. I was in over my head, but nevertheless, I had an overwhelming feeling towards this little girl. As if I've always known her, for whatever reason. I sighed, standing up with the girl in my arms, holding her like a tiny bride.

"I'm going to lay her down in my bed." I walk her up to my room and gently placed her head to my pillow, bringing the covers over her frail body and giving her small peck to her forehead. When I went back into the kitchen, Freya was on the phone.

"Yes. Bring anything you can. We need all the help we can get. Keep this to yourselves. We'll see you soon." She removed the phone from her ear.

"Davina, Kol, Vincent and Hope are on their way." Freya said.

"So... the men I saw? In the woods yesterday... was I just seeing her illusion?" I asked.

"Most likely, yes. The real question is, who would do this to a child?" Freya asked, dumbfounded.

"Somebody mad. That's who. Maybe she had a wicked Mother like ours?" I scoffed.

"We'll find out soon enough." Freya added. Soon after she spoke, Nora had walked slowly down the stairs into the kitchen, holding her side.

"Nora, what's the matter?" I asked her. The closer she got, I had begun to notice that she was drenched in sweat. I put my hand to her cheek, and then to her forehead.

"Freya, her skin is on fire." I said with worry on my face. She was shivering and wincing in pain.

"It hurts!" Nora shouted.

Suddenly, the girl fell to the ground and had begun to vomit blood.

"Freya, what's wrong with her?!" I nervously shouted.

"Poppet death curse!" Freya exclaimed, quickly kneeling down to Nora's sickly body.

"Why are they torturing this child!? This will kill her!" I yelled. Freya focused in on the child, raising her arms towards her.

"Asinta Mulaf Hinto, Sho Bala. Asinta Mulaf Hinto, Sho Bala! Asinta Mulaf Hinto, Sho Bala!" Her voice raised each time she spoke the chant. Nora continued to vomit blood, then slowly, it stopped, but she the worst has yet to come.

"Get her in cold water, now!" Freya demanded.

I picked her up and placed her in the bathtub and ran the water. She was shaking her head back and fourth, thriving with pain.

"No! Please! It hurts!" She shouted in agony. I tried my best to hold it together, but I couldn't help but feel her pain. She was shivering so bad, it was as if she was convulsing.

"It's okay, it's okay, breathe, sweetheart. We're gonna make this go away." I reassured her, even though I wasn't entirely sure. They had stopped this once when Hayley was pregnant with Hope, but I wasn't sure how.

Whoever is doing this, wants this little girl dead. Was she to be a sacrifice? Did she escape from her captors? Did she have a loving family that was looking for her or was it her own family that betrayed her? Whatever the case may be, my world of peace has official been laid to rest.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2! Chapter 3 coming soon!**


End file.
